One Last Time
by theMoonandStars2016
Summary: James meets with his lover Regulus. Anal. Smut


**A/N**

 **Heavy smut and not much of a HEA**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Xoxo Moon**

He shouldn't be here.

He knew that.

He _knew_ it.

Yet, here he was. Across the street staring at his door.

He shouldn't be here.

James flipped up the collar of his coat and crossed the road. It took him seconds and hours to finally climb those steps. To knock.

Once.

Twice.

Three times….

 _He_ pulled open the door, and the breath caught in James' throat. There he stood, only in a towel. His black hair was pushed back away from his face, and his bright grey eyes looked back at James.

"James…." Regulus breathed out.

That was all it took. James used his larger body to push Regulus back into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He pressed Regulus back against the wall, and pushed their hips together. There was no denying Regulus wanted him. James pressed his mouth against the side of Regulus' neck and lapped up the drops of water he found there.

"You, you shouldn't be here." Regulus panted, but wasted no time in divesting James of his coat and shirt.

"And why is that?" James asked while cupping Regulus' hardened length. He already knew the reasons.

"My…. Oh Merlin, James…. My parents."

"We both know they're at some stupid party for that supposed Lord they follow. Just like mine are there spying on them."

Regulus pushed at James, backing him toward the stairs. Before they could reach the first step, Regulus was pulling him back, claiming James' mouth in a rough kiss. James moaned into his mouth, and moved his hands down to the towel still around Regulus' waist. With a tug and a twist, the towel dropped to the floor. Without breaking the kiss, James picked Regulus up and wrapped his lithe legs around his waist.

Regulus groaned at the feel of James jeans rubbing against his cock as James took the stairs two at a time. Regulus clung to him, and rubbed himself against James, needing something more.

James didn't need to ask where Regulus' bedroom was. He could have found his lover's room blindfolded. James pushed the door to his bedroom open and closed it with his foot. Two large steps, and he was tossing Regulus onto the bed. James wasted no time in taking his too tight pants off. He hadn't bothered with boxers. He had known he would end up here before he even left the house.

Regulus had propped himself up on his elbows to watch James. He licked his lips as James peeled his jeans off, revealing his swollen and already leaking cock. James saw the movement, smirked, and summoned the lube he knew Regulus kept hidden under the bed.

Then, he was on Regulus, their bodies sinking deeper into the plush mattress. James wrapped a hand in Regulus' still damp hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. James nipped at the smooth white column, then kissed the sting away. It wasn't long before Regulus was squirming underneath him.

"Please." Regulus begged. "Please James, I want to taste you." he panted out and arched, pressing himself even closer to James.

"I know, love. I know. And as much as I would love to see your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock, I need to be inside you too much."

Regulus moaned. "Yes, James, yes."

James pulled away from Regulus, leaving a bright red bruise on Regulus' neck from his lips. He kneeled over Regulus and pushed the other wizards legs up until they were almost touching the pillow behind Regulus' head. James looked at the pretty pink muscle on display for him.

He looked back up at Regulus. Their eyes met and held as James poured the lube between Regulus's arse cheeks and over his fingers. Neither looked away as James slipped first one, then two fingers deep inside Regulus. In and out. In and out. Working the muscle until it was loose enough for him.

"Are you ready for me?" James asked breathless.

" _Please_ James."

That was all he needed.

James removed his fingers and lined himself up with Regulus' opening. As he pushed in, he fell forward, holding himself above Regulus with one hand. He wrapped the other hand around Regulus and began to pump his fist in time with his thrusts.

"Merlin, Reg. I swear you have the tightest arse." Regulus didn't answer, just grinned up at him. "I'm not, I can't make it much longer." James confessed.

"It's, it's okay." Regulus panted in time to James' movements. "I won't either. It's been too long."

James ignored the last comment. He knew it had been too long, and that it was his fault. Instead he said, "Tell me. Tell me you want me to come in your arse. Tell me you want me to fill up that tight little hole with my hot come."

Regulus bit his lip and groaned at the words, but said nothing.

"Tell me!" James demanded and thrust harder.

"I, I want you to come inside me. I want you to come in my arse and fill it with your hot sticky seed."

At his words, James thrust once, twice, three times more before spilling inside Regulus. His hand clenched around Regulus and kept pumping until Regulus came all over James chest and his own stomach.

The wizards parted, laying side-by-side and panting. James lazily reached for his wand on the nightstand and cast a cleaning charm on their chests, but left Regulus dripping, knowing the younger wizard liked the feel. "I.. thank you." James finally said.

"You're welcome?" Regulus said with a scowl. "You're just going to leave now?"

James refused to look into those grey eyes he so adored. "You know I do. I have to. I love Lily. And, while she understands this thing between us, I promised her."

"Promised her? Is that why you haven't been around? Why you weren't returning my owls?" Regulus spit out. "Lily?"

"She asked me to stay faithful to her, after the wedding. I love her." James tried to explain poorly.

"Oh. Oh I see now. This was a goodbye fuck. Your last time before a long life of monogamy." Regulus couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Well, fuck you James Potter. Get out. Get out of my bed, out of my house, and out of my life. I _never_ want to see you again."

"Reg…"

"No, go. Just go." Regulus felt more than heard the shuddering breath James took. The bed dipped, then sprang back. Regulus didn't look, couldn't watch, as James Potter walked out of his life.

Forever.


End file.
